


Conceptual Definition

by InksandPens



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alan Becker is a real person but this account of a moment in his life is entirely fictional, Chosen may be having reconciliation issues, Chosen sees this, Second is basically a mini-Alan, and with all the post 'ava 4' character development, but this fic isn't from his pov so, except a stick figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InksandPens/pseuds/InksandPens
Summary: *When you draw your helpers**Are they alive too?*Alan asks a question many viewers have had. Second isn't sure how to answer. Second asks a familiar figure the same question.





	Conceptual Definition

*So I’ve been wondering about something. Can I ask you a question?*

“Sure”

*When you draw your helpers*

*Are they alive too?*

“I don’t think so. They only have my will to follow, and whatever instincts I imagine them with.”

*Could they evolve beyond that?*

…

…

“I don’t know.”

* * *

 

“Do you think they could?”

Sticks didn’t have any facial expressions to speak of. Whatever they were feeling was projected entirely through body language, and typing style if they chose to communicate through text. As animations, it wasn’t in their nature to conceal their emotions.

Second couldn’t get a read on Chosen.

“Do you want them to?”

The orange figure pondered the other stick’s question, touching a hand to his chin.  “I never did before, but I hadn’t thought of it either. Could they, though? After all, _we_ happened-.”

“ _You_ happened. I wasn’t an accident. He was just under-prepared.”

Hesitantly, Second nodded. “Right. Either way, it might happen when I least expect and-!”

“What would you do.”

The orange stick tilted his head.

“If it does happen.”

Second glanced around as he thought, his eyeless gaze resting on the pencil tool in his other hand. He’d been so preoccupied by Alan’s questions that he’d forgotten to return it after their session. “I…I don’t know...we’d have to figure it out…do I even make the same ones each time or are they different? Do they die every time they go back into the pencil?! …No, no, I remember being in Alan’s animations before I came alive, so it’s probably all the same ones…how would I even know they’re alive?” He began pacing, circling back and forth. “Would they tell me? I guess if they’re reluctant to go back in the pencil I’d know…but my sticks would be the least likely to come alive, wouldn’t they? I literally just direct them to help with the art, I’ve drawn things with more expression before…I don’t know if they were around long enough to develop their own personalities, and I haven’t drawn them again since…I don’t want to draw them again just to see if, though, that doesn’t seem ri-!”

“ _Stop_ , stop.”

Startled, Second felt himself jump. He spun back around to face the other.

Chosen was hunched over, one arm forward in the universal ‘halt’ signal. He was shaking minutely.

“I can’t take this.”

His other hand was covering where his mouth would be. He was amused?

“Hey, I’m being serious!”

“I know”

Second’s predecessor stood, plodding away in that terse manner he usually had on Alan’s computer.

“And that’s how I know you’ll work everything out. If anything does happen.”

Second could only watch as the The Chosen One fired up a portal and stepped through, pausing only to call out:

“You don’t see it as a game. You didn’t even _think_ to see them as a threat. You, and them, will be fine.”


End file.
